L'Armoire à disparaître
by LaureSe
Summary: Je suis en sixième année, l'année la plus tourmentée pour moi. Je suis préfète-en-chef et je dois supporter la présence de Drago Malfoy qui va devenir, petit à petit, crucial pour ma survie, ou alors tout à fait le contraire. Car je remarque qu'une menace pèse sur nos épaules. Lord Voldemort? Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis en danger. (Lemon)
1. Une potion parfaite

**Voici ma fiction, une Dramione pas comme les autres, je vous le promet!**

**Les premiers chapitres on été écrit il y a deux ans, donc il y aura un léger changement d'écriture, je pense.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils se baladaient, ou plutôt se pavanaient, main dans la main, dans l'école de Poudlard, comme pour se vanter d'être en couple. Ils s'embrassaient à chaques recoins du château, cela me donnait envie de vomir, d'hurler et de pleurer. J'aurais envie de tuer cette fille qui se collait à son bras en roucoulant, elle n'était pas faite pour lui avec ses petits noeuds, papillons ou autres babioles attachés à ses cheveux. Je la détestais, je le détestais, l'un autant que l'autre. Elle m'avait pris celui que j'aimais. Il me faisait du mal, me brisait le coeur, le prenait et le piétinait comme une vieux chiffon. Lavande Brown et Ronald Weasley. Mon meilleur ami, celui que j'aime.

- Hermione, murmura Ginny compatissante, tu pleures.

Je n'avais pas remarqué cette larme qui s'écoulait le long de ma joue. Je la frottait d'un geste, remerciant Ginny qui me comprenait. Je pleurais beaucoup en ce moment, cachais ma tristesse avec mes livres, m'enfermais dans ma chambre, ce qui n'empêcha pas à Drago et ses congénères de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils prenaient tous un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir.

- Ginny, j'ai... j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, commençais-je, et elles étaient basées sur des potions, une potion particulièrement. Je marquais une pause, prenant mon courage à deux mains. La potion de tue l'amour.

La potion de tue l'amour, une potion qui vous fait oublier l'amour que tu portes pour quelqu'un. Elle m'était idéale, j'oublierai mon amour pour Ron et je ne souffrirai plus, il ne me fera plus jamais de mal. Il pourra être juste un ami pour moi sans que je sois jalouse.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, effarée. Tu veux oublier Ron?

- Non, la corrigeais-je, je veux juste perdre tout les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Il ne sera plus que Ron, mon meilleur ami, comme un frère. Comme Harry. Mais voilà, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il me faut un ou deux cheveux de Ron pour compléter la potion, tu es d'accord? demandais-je timidement/

Son visage avait changé, il exprimait de la colère.

- Jamais, dit-elle sèchement. Hermione, Lavande n'est qu'un passage, il ne l'aime pas. Celle qu'il aime c'est toi.

Je réfléchissais. C'est vrai qu'il avait été terriblement jaloux en quatrième année, quand j'étais avec Krum. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ginny, il le voit que je l'aime, tout le monde le sait. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il arrêterait tout avec Lavande, verrait qu'il me fait du mal. On serait déjà ensemble.

- Je ne serai pas complice de ça, car je sais qu'il t'aime. Débrouille-toi toute seule Hermione. Sur ce elle partit d'un pas décidé.

Comment allais-je faire? Il me fallait à tout prix un de ses cheveux pour que ça marche et enfin être libre et pouvoir aimer quelqu'un qui m'aimerait aussi.

'Mais Hermione, tu es une sorcière!' pensais-je alors, me faisant une claque mentale. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser. Un simple sortilège d'attraction suffirait. Il ne sentira rien, et je n'aurai pas à demander à quelqu'un d'autre un de ses cheveux roux.

Ma potion était prête, j'y avais introduit les cheveux de Ron que j'avais récupérés. Étais-je vraiment prête à oublier tout mes sentiments pour Ronald? Je n'étais pas sûre, mais sans ça, je ne serais jamais heureuse.

Je pris une grande aspiration et dans un souffle dis-je ''Je t'aime Ron" et bus d'un trait cette potion. Rien ne se passa, tout ce passait dans ma tête, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, méfiant les effets direct, qui n'arrivèrent jamais, je me dirigeais dans la salle des Préfet-en-Chef où se trouvait Drago Malfoy, un jeune homme charismatique mais très détestable. Il s'était posé dans le fauteuil, d'un air supérieur. Bizarrement, me surprenant moi-même, au lieu de fuir et m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre, je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil près de lui, face à la cheminée, comme pur le défier. Je pris un livre et l'entama.

Malfoy, gêné par ma présence, me lâcha d'un ton glacial

- Granger. J'ai vu Weasmoche avec cette nunuche de Brown aujourd'hui, s'embrassant langoureusement dans les couloirs. Quel couple. ricana-t-il, pensant me blesser.

Je levai un sourcil.

- Je sais, je les ai vus. Je suis contente pour lui, il doit être heureux, et puis si ils sont bien ensembles, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, rétorquais-je, en réprimant un sourire.

Malfoy était stupéfait, je pouvais voir de l'incompréhension sur son visage d'ange. Je lui donnais un de mes sourires les plus éclatants. Pas à lui directement, mais pour moi. J'avais enfin réussi, j'étais débarrassée de cet amour qui me faisait du mal. De cet amour pour lequel j'ai pleuré des heures dans mes coussins, essayant d'étouffer les sanglots.

Cet amour à cause duquel je n'ai plus été heureuse, toujours irritée, toujours jalouse. J'étais enfin libre, et je pouvais sentir un poids tomber de mes épaules. La pensée que j'ai pu pleurer et me faire autant de mal pendant tout ce temps m'était stupide désormais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps.

Je me levai alors, voulant voir mes amis, parler, rigoler.

- Bon, je vais manger, lançai-je d'un ton jovial. On se retrouve ce soir à 20heures pour nos rondes!

* * *

**Voila, voila le tout premier chapitre de ma fiction.**

**Il est très court, je le conçois. Et je pense que mes autres chapitres le sont aussi. Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus longs sur l'autre site.**

**Mais j'ai fait quelques changements par rapport à l'original. Changeant quelques passages que j'avais écrit il y a presque deux ans maintenant!**

**Mettez vos reviews,**

**Bises, X.**


	2. Le troisième étage

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

**voici le chapitre deux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mon dîner ce soir fut parfait, enfin parfait, vu l'enfer que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai rigolé ce soir, parlé à Ron, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Ginny me regardait furieusement, mais elle a fini par comprendre que j'étais enfin heureuse et n'y pensait plus. Harry, lui, me regardait étrangement, me dévisageait, ne comprenant rien comme Malfoy de ce soudain changement d'attitude, ce qui m'amusais encore plus. A 19h50, je dus partir rejoindre Malfoy pour nos rondes. Les autres, déçus que je doive déjà partir, me firent jurer de passer les voir à la salle commune et leur raconter comment cela s'est passé.

- Tu es en retard! me lança sèchement Drago une fois que j'étais arrivée.

- Oh Malfoy! Ce n'est pas pour deux minutes que..

- Ces sales sang-de-bourbes, me coupa-t-il, ils ne sont capables de rien.

N'ayant rien trouvé à riposter, je fulminais, plus en colère que jamais. Je me jurais qu'un jour, je me vengerais de lui et tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Et je commençais à marcher dans ce long couloir du deuxième étage, munie de ma baguette, sans un mot.

N'entendant plus les pas de Drago derrière moi, je me retournais, il n'était plus là.

- MALFOY! hurlai-je pour qu'il m'entende. C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER A CACHE CACHE! Non mais franchement, il se prend pour qui celui-là? ruminais-je.

N'ayant aucune réponse en retour, ni même un bruit, je fis demi-tour d'un pas rapide, fouillant les quelques classes du deuxième étage. J'allais bien le coincer, le couloir est un cul de sac, pas de sortie possible. Le deuxième étage, la nuit, cela me fit rappeler ma deuxième année avec Harry et Ron. Je souriais à cette pensée.

- Malfoy? Par merlin, mais où es-tu? On est sensé faire ses rondes ensemble je te rappelle! Toujours aucune réponse, j'en avais marre de faire équipe avec lui, demain, j'irai parler à McGonnagal.

Arrivée à la fin du couloir, je fis demi-tour et me stoppa net. Il était là, à dix mètres seulement de moi, sa baguette pointée dans ma direction, le visage concentré.

- Granger? Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu m'as fait peur!

Il avait rabaissé sa baguette d'un mouvement las. Remarquant que j'avais bloqué ma respiration, je repris une bouffée d'air.

Il commença à marcher, moi, je gardais mes distances, soucieuse. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me jeter un sort. Mais comment avait-il fait ça? J'étais passée dans le couloir à peine une minute avant qu'il revienne, j'avais tout fouillé, il n'y avait personne, j'en étais persuadée. De plus, il était apparu sans faire un seul bruit, alors que maintenant, ses chaussures grinçaient. C'était évident, je devais me méfier de Malfoy.

- T'as plus intérêt à me laisser seul! l'avertis-je. Je n'ai pas envie de te chercher toute la nuit moi!

- Tais-toi Granger, tu pollues l'air.

Après 30 minutes à marcher dans le plus grand silence juste brisé par le bruit de nos semelles, nous montâmes au troisième étage. Directement, je ne me sentis pas bien, comme observée. La peur commençait à monter en moi, Drago, à ma gauche, affichait un visage inquiétant. Ce fut lui qui brisa ce silence sinistre.

- Hum.. Granger, tu es sûre qu'on doit passer dans cette partie du château? demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

- Tu as peur Malfoy? me moquais-je. Oui, on doit.

Mais moi non plus je n'avais point envie de surveiller cette partie du château, j'étais complètement effrayée. Mais l'idée que Drago avait peur me réjouissait, c'était une sorte de revanche. Je surmontais donc ma peur et mon envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, m'enfonçant dans le couloir.

- Hermione, c'est pas sûr ici, j'en suis persuadé!

Je stoppai net, perplexe.

- Hermione? répétais-je hébétée. Depuis quand tu prononces mon prénom?

- Je fais pas attention à ce que je dis, c'est tout, dit-il effrayé.

Brandissant ma baguette toujours allumée, je recommençais à marcher. Je me sentais d'humeur à me venger et une idée me passa par la tête. Je me mis alors à courir en hurlant, ce qui était facile à faire, vu que j'étais complètement effrayée.

- Malfoy! Vite, derrière toi! COURS!

Drago, tremblant de tout ses membres, se mis à courir en hurlant. Moi, qui avais alors stopper ma course rigolais à m'en tenir les côtes. Remarquant la farce, Malfoy s'arrêta net, se sentant ridicule. Il revint alors, d'une démarche rapide, la fureur déformant son visage, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Il brandit sa baguette vers moi d'une rapidité étonnante.

- EXPELLIARUMS! hurla-t-il.

N'ayant eu le temps de contre attaquer, ma baguette sauta hors de mes mains, je ne pus la retenir. Il la rattrapa d'un geste habile. J'aurais cru voir Harry en face de moi. Une dextérité, une facilité à lancé un sort et cette rapidité infaillible. Malfoy avait fait des progrès.

- On rigole moins maintenant, hein, sang-de-bourbe, ricana-t-il. Tu vas le payer Granger!

Brandissant les deux baguettes sur moi, il était prêt à me lancer un double sort. Je le regardais dans les yeux, ils exprimaient de la rage mêlée à de la satisfaction.

- Endolo... commença-t-il.

Ayant fermée les yeux, prête à recevoir une forte correction, je sentis mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Mais ne ressentant aucune douleur, je les rouvris. Son visage exprimait la peur, il était comme paralysé. Enfin, il recula d'un pas.  
- Si tu crois m'avoir! rigolais-je. Je t'ai fait cette blague i peine deux minutes Malfoy.

Il ne répondit rien, ne bougeait presque pas, gardant les yeux fixés au-dessus de mon épaule. Commençant à douter mais gardant le sourire, je me retournais lentement. Toute gaité s'effaça de mon visage pour laisser place à l'angoisse. A peine eus-je le temps de pousser un cri que la chose s'empara de moi. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, c'était une sorte de nuage noir compacte en forme d'humain. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de Drago, m'approchant de plus en plus de la mort. Drago, lui, ne bougeait pas.

- MALFOY! hurlai-je. Je t'en pris, aide moi!

Mon cri fut vain, il n'allait jamais s'approcher de cette chose, surtout pour venir me sauver moi, Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor. Cette chose ne me voulait pas du bien, j'allais mourir, la peur était telle que je m'évanouis, portée par la mort.

J'avais encore sa propre baguette et la mienne pointée dans le vide. J'aurais pu au moins la lui lancer pour lui donner sa chance de se battre pour sa propre vie. Je restais là, pantois, ne sachant que faire. L'appel à l'aide de Granger qui aurait dû me laisser indifférent ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Elle m'avait demandé de l'aide et je ne faisais rien pour lui porter secours. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de mes membres, je me mis à courir, là où le mangemort l'avait emportée. Oui, un mangemort, ce n'était rien d'autre que ça. C'était peut-être mon père qui sait. Pendant ma course, mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, des pensées qui s'opposaient. Je ne devais pas l'aider, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuerait pour ça, mais le visage d'Hermione me parvenait alors, ses cheveux châtains scintillants, son visage pâle aux fins traits. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Je retrouvais Hermione, allongée par terre, peut-être déjà sans vie. Le mangemort brandissait sa baguette vers elle, elle devait encore vivre, je l'espérais. Je m'avançais, sûr de moi, bras gauche en avant montrant ma marque des ténèbres.

- C'était à moi de la tuer, Il me l'avait demandé à moi!  
Je donnais un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle reprenait connaissance.

Malfoy était revenu, parlant au mangemort, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, je n'avais plus la force d'écouter. Ils me tueront de toute façon. Tout ce que je vis était une lumière aveuglante et quelque secondes après, le visage de Malfoy près du mien, il m'avait peut-être sauver? Je reperdis connaissance.

* * *

**La fin du deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier !**

**Postez vos reviews, j'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis! Bises, X.**


	3. Le discours

**Voici le chapitre 3,**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je me reveilla en sursaut. Soulagée que tout était rêve, cauchemard. Je m'extirpais maladroitement de mes couvertures pour poser mes pieds nuds sur le sol froid, j'y tresaillis au contact. Je sortis de mon lit, un lit qui n'était pas mien, je me rendis alors compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

- Non, non, non, Mlle Granger! se précépita Mdme Pomfresh. Restez au lit!

Je me sentais pourtant toute pimpante, j'étais perdue, ne comprenant rien de ma situation actuelle. Pourquoi étais-je à l'infirmerie?

- Mais madame, commençais-je, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici! m'indignai-je.

La grande porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'allure chétive, il s'avança vers Hermione et Mme Pomfresh suivit d'un grand dadet roux comme le feu. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Hermione! cria Harry, soulagé de me voir debout. Tu vas bien? me questionna-t-il, hors de souffle.

- Oui, très bien, dis-je penaude. Mais que fais-je ici bon sang?! commençais-je à m'impatienter.

Un grand silence s'installa, celà dura une minute, mais un minute qui me permit de faire les liens, j'avais déjà tout compris. Mon songe était en fait réalité, car je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'auvais fait pendant mes rondes avec Malfoy.

- Oh non. murmurais-je, me souvenant ce qu'avait fait Drago, il m'avait sauvé. Et si maintenant c'était lui qui était en danger? Il avait beau être mon pire ennemi, je m'en voudrais à jamais.

Je me précipitais hors de l'infirmerie en courrant, la destination de la salle communes des prefet-en-chef en tête. Toute moite et hors de souffle, j'étais enfin arrivée devant notre cadre donnant accès à notre salon. Quand j'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir.

- Hermione! criait Harry. Tu nous expliques?

Ils m'avaient suivis, ça se comprenait. Je les regardais, l'un après l'autre, n'arrivant pas à trouver ce que je voulais dire.

- Je dois parler à Malfoy, dis-je enfin, j'étais avec lui hier et j'ai besoin d'explications. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

Ils se rétractèrent un peu déçus d'être mis sur le côté, mais ne protestaient pas pour autant.

Je rentrais dans le salon, regardant en tout sens à la recherche de Malfoy. Je l'aperçus sur son fauteuil habituel, en face d'un feu éteind, il regardait ses mains.

- Malfoy? lançais-je d'une voix timide pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger? lacha-t-il glacialement pour changer.

Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui me séparait du fauteuil à côté de Malfoy et m'y asseya.

- J'aimerais des explications pour hier. Qui était-ce? Comment le mangemort a-t-il fait pour rentrer à Poudlard?

Voyant que Malfoy me dévisageait à l'entente du mot 'mangemort', je m'arrêtais et le regardais, d'un regard perçant.

- Oui, je sais que c'était un mangemort.

Il marmonna quelquechose d'incompréhensible, une larme était prête à couler mais il la cacha directement.

- Granger, dit-il faiblement. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Les larmes, maintenant impossibles à arrêter, coulèrent sur ses joues. J'étais surprise de le voir pleurer et surtout surprise qu'il me demande de l'aide. Je devais rêver, Drago Malfoy, me demandant à moi, Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe. Impossible!

- J'ai quelque chose à te confier, mais tu dois jurer de ne le répéter à personne, ni même à Weasmoche et l'autre Saint-Potter.

Après un moment de réflèxion, j'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Jure-le, dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Je te le jure Malfoy.

Il prit une grande aspiration et commença son récit.

- Depuis le début de cette année, j'ai un mission, dit-il.

Et après un moment d'hésitation, il souleva la manche de son avant-bras gauche qui laissait apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Harry avait donc raison, il avait trouvé son secret, il était Mangemort. Je le regardais dans les yeux, l'incitant à continuer. Un silence s'installa.

- Et.. quelle mission? demandais-je.

Il fit semblant de ne rien entendre et continua son récit là où il l'avait abandonné.

- Hier, je t'ai aidé contre un Mangemort, je lui ai lancé un sort. Et s'il advenait que cette personne aille le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais tué. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

J'étais pantoise, étonnée de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il avait condamné sa propore vie pour me sauver moi. Je le fixais, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Mais, hésitais-je, quelle était cette mission Malfoy?

- Tu tuer, dit-il dur et froid en relevant sa tête pour me contempler.

- Me.. me tuer? répétais-je affolée. Mais, si c'était ta mission, pourquoi un autre mangemort voulait-il la faire à ta place?

- Car je prenais trop de temps sûrement. Je l'ai peut-être persuadé en lui affirmant que je le ferai le moment venu.

Mon coeur s'affolait, mes mains devenaient moites. J'étais en face de celui qui avait pour mission de me tuer et j'étais sans baguette. Lui, il la faisait tourner dans ses mains. Pétrifée, je fixais Drago avec des yeux terrifiés.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Granger. Je ne pourrais le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas. Tu serais morte depuis longtemps aussi non, dit-il avec un petit sourire et un rire étouffé.

J'essayais de sourire, et de rigoler, un rire faux s'étrangla dans ma gorge et fit un bruit pour le moins étrange.

- Mais pourquoi veut-il me tuer, dis-je au prix de grand effort, la voix chevrotante.

Il détourna le regard et après un long moment dit;

- Le Seigneur pense que si nous te supprimons, cela rendrait Potter tellement triste qu'il viendra de lui-même. En plus, je suis avec toi toutes mes journées, alors le choix a été vite fait.

Je le regardais, interdite. Voldemort voulait me tuer et depuis que Drago m'avait sauvé la vie, il était autant en danger que moi. On allait devoir se serrer les coudes pour rester en sécurité et faire attention à ce qu'on fait. Et par la suite de ce qu'il a fait hier, je lui devais bien ça non?

- Qui était le Mangemort, Malfoy? redemandais-je.

Il me regarda et soupira. Après m'avoir toisé d'une manière énigmatique, il se leva et d'une démarche moins assurée qu'à l'habitude se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. La main sur la poigné, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et dit;

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Malgré que je ne suis plus des leurs, je ne peux pas.

Au même moment où la porte de Malfoy se ferma d'un bruit sec, Hedwige griffa la fenêtre, une lettre accrochée à la patte.

* * *

**Voila le troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plait.**

**Laissez moi vos reviews**


	4. Ce baiser

**Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était une lettre de Harry, ce qui m'intriguait car on venait de se quitter et qu'on allait se rejoindre à l'instant pour manger dans la grande salle. Telle que je suis, je me mettais à me poser pleins de questions, le temps de m'asseoir confortablement sur le fauteuil et d'ouvrir cette fameuse lettre. Tout était écrit précipitamment, ça se voyait. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'écrire droit.

_'' Hermione,_  
_Il faut qu'on se parle, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. Je trouve que c'est important, donc je te donne rendez-vous trente minutes après le repas, c'est le temps que met Ron pour s'endormir, dans la cour principale du château. Moi j'aurai ma cape, donc pas de soucis à te faire pour ça et toi tu es préfète-en-chef donc tu devrais pouvoir voyager facilement dans tout le château._  
_N'en parle pas à Ron, si je t'écris tout ça dans une lettre c'est que je n'ai pas l'occasion de te le dire en face, car si je le fais, Ron voudra venir avec et c'est mieux qu'on soit deux. Donc je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire ou insinuer à propos de ce rendez-vous devant Ron._  
_Bises, Harry._  
_Ps; N'essaie pas de comprendre, je sais que tu le feras quand même, je te connais assez, mais je peux toujours essayer de t'en empêcher.''_

Je crispai les yeux, lisant et relisant la lettre en essayant de trouver des indices cachés, mais je ne voyais rien de plus concret. Et si c'était un Mangemort se faisant passer pour Harry, un Mangemort qui veut ma mort et qui me donne un rendez-vous sous la signature d'Harry? Tout correspondait, il ne voulait pas que j'en parle au repas à cause de Ron, mais on a toujours fait les choses à trois, pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui? Et puis, pourquoi trente minutes après le repas, on aurait pu se faufiler sous la cape pour partir tout de suite sans que Ron sache où nous sommes. Mais en réfléchissant, ça pouvait bien être Harry, qui pensait à tous ces petits détails à part moi? Et puis la façon d'écrire, de formuler ses phrases et comme Harry d'oublier beaucoup de choses et s'en rappeler à la dernière minute avec le ''ps''. Mais, et si un mangemort connaissait toutes ces facettes de la personnalité d'Harry?

- Granger, on va manger? dit Malfoy, me faisant sortir de mes pensées, merci Malfoy, j'aurais pu continuer toute la soirée ainsi.

Le dîner fut morne et très étrange. Déjà personne ne parlait, on me posa aucune question sur mon périple donc je n'en parlai pas ce qui était logique pour moi et puis, Harry avait une mine de déterré, Ron n'avait pas Lavande à son bras, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça vu qu'il mangeait toujours comme un ... porc, et il y avait aussi l'absence de Ginny qui descendait toujours avec Ron et Harry. Celle-ci arriva dix minutes avant la fin du repas et passa devant nous comme si nous n'existions pas pour aller s'assoir deux mètres plus loin aux côtés de Neville. J'interrogeai Harry du regard qui me fît un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Ce fut donc avec grande joie que je quittais la salle pour aller vers mes appartements. Une fois dans mon bain, je me décidais d'aller à ce rendez-vous, cette lettre ressemblait trop à Harry Potter pour ne pas être de lui. A 22h20, je me dirigeai donc vers la porte qui donnait accès aux couloirs du deuxième étage, quand une voix me stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? me demanda la voix provenant du fauteuil en face du feu.

- Faire un tour, je dois aller dans la tour des Gryffondor, mentis-je.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, répliqua-t-il.

- Oh Malfoy! C'est bon, je ne risque rien.

- Tu sais quoi GRANGER?! se fâcha-t-il pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Vas-y, sors! C'est ton problème alors vas-y, et puis je m'en fou, ça m'arrange si tu te fais tuer, je t'aurais prévenu et je n'aurais aucune responsabilité là-dedans, tout sera de ta faute. Tant que je ne suis pas responsable de ton meurtre.

La colère monta en moi, et puis je m'attendais à quoi? Que Malfoy se transforme en mignon mouton tout doux? C'était Malfoy, il ne changera jamais, il prendra toujours ce qui l'arrange. Et même s'il m'avait tout raconté, enfin presque, cela ne changerait jamais rien.

Je repris le contrôle de moi-même au prix de grands efforts, je me demandais à présent ce que je faisais à la porte, me rappelant soudain que je devais voir Harry. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre; 22h29. Par Merlin! Je courrais dès à présent dans les couloirs essayant de rattraper mon retard, ce qui était impossible. Ce satané Mangemort m'avait fait perdre du temps, un temps assez précieux. J'étais essoufflée. J'avais l'impression qu'on me suivait car j'entendais l'écho de mes propres pas retentir dans les couloirs ce qui eût le don de redoubler ma peur et me fit encore accélérer. Un point de côté m'arrachait les côtes mais je ne pouvais ralentir, mon poursuiveur imaginaire me suivant toujours à la trace. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'étais arrivée dans la cour principale du château. Je regardai en tout sens à la recherche d'Harry, ce n'était pas le moment d'être en retard, pas aujourd'hui. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- AAAARGH! criai-je en me retournant

Derrière moi se trouvait la tête sans corps d'Harry qui flottait dans les airs. Affolé, il étendit sa cape sur moi pour nous cacher. J'étais enfin en sécurité.

- Mais bon sang Hermione! Tu veux réveiller tout le château ou quoi? chuchota-t-il.

- Désolé, je... j'ai juste eu un peu peur, répondis-je, essoufflée.

- Un peu? rigola-t-il. Tu savais pourtant que je serais là. Fin passons, viens, on va à l'ombre, là-bas.

Une fois la cape enlevée, je respirai un bon coup, ça faisait du bien. Je regardai Harry, attentive à ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Bon voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai compris une chose. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny, je me suis donc séparé d'elle, m'avoua-t-il.

Stupéfaite, je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Ils semblaient tellement amoureux, comme faits pour être ensembles. Ils s'étaient trouvés.

- Oui je sais,moi aussi je pensais que c'était la bonne, mais non, continua-t-il.

- Hé bien maintenant son attitude de ce soir s'explique... dis-je enfin en me souvenant du repas.

Il me fit un de ces sourires en coin que Ginny qualifiait de ''craquant''.

- Mais, continuai-je, pourquoi me donner rendez-vous pour me dire ça? Tu aurais pu le dire ce soir, au dîner. Ron peut le savoir non?

Il me sourit, agacé par ma logique rapide et ma façon de comprendre qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

- Hé bien, je voulais te dire autre chose.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et prit mes mains. Nous avions l'habitude de nous prendre les mains, il était comme un frère pour moi et ce contact de ne semblait pas étrange généralement. Juste une preuve de notre amitié. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, la façon dont il les prenait. Il était doux, délicat. Il faisait des ronds sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Et il ne me regardait pas comme d'habitude, non, il me dévorait, toujours son petit sourire en coin fixé sur ses lèvres. Mais il avait l'air gêné, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne se comportait jamais de la sorte avec moi.

- Je me demandais, continua-t-il, si c'était possible que tu aies des sentiments pour moi, demanda-t-il non sans rougir.

Je rougis à mon tour, mal à l'aise par la situation qu'il me faisait vivre. Pour être honnête je n'y avais jamais pensé, j'avais toujours qualifié notre relation comme frère-sœur, mais j'ai toujours aimé Harry plus que Ron, au début. Je regardai Harry, ne sachant que dire.

- Je sais, c'est ridicule comme ça... dit-il en plantant ses yeux verts dans les miens. Je... je pense en avoir moi, poursuivit-il, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Interdite, je contemplais Harry, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, n'ayant plus que nos visages à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. A présent, je pouvais sentir son souffle rapide caresser mon visage. Je fermais les paupières, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le regard d'Harry. Nos lèvres se collèrent l'une à l'autre, une boule s'installa dans mon ventre. Il prit tendrement ma tête entre ses mains avec plus d'affection que quiconque. Je lui rendis son baiser.

Caché derrière un mur se trouvait un jeune homme assistant au spectacle de deux meilleurs amis s'embrassant. Sans savoir pourquoi, la vue de ce baisé fut comme un poignard reçu en plein cœur. Il comprit alors son amour à l'égard d'Hermione, ce qui lui semblait impossible, Hermione Granger! Ne pouvant en voir plus, il recula et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

**Voila le quatrième chapitre! N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il-vous-plait! :)**

**Bises, X.**


	5. En danger de mort

**Voici le chapitre cinq.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**ps : Les astérisques (*) annoncent un changement dans le texte, qu'il soit de personne pensante ou alors temporel. Ils ont été effacés dans les autres chapitres. J'en suis désolée, en espérant que vous aurez quand même tout compris précédemment. Désormais, ce sera comme cela.**

* * *

Assis en face du feu, les dernières lueurs des flammes illuminaient son visage, ses traits exprimaient la peur, l'indécision et la haine. Ses cheveux, devenant un peu trop longs lui tombaient dans les yeux. Sa mâchoire était crispée, comme s'il serrait ses dents de toutes ses forces. Il faisait tourner sa baguette en bois d'aubépine dans ses mains, se posant la question qu'il s'était inlassablement posée ces deux derniers jours : Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tuer?

Drago plissait le frond, ne trouvant aucune réponse à cette question. Il devait le faire, il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas pour elle, elle ne le méritait pas. Son sang était plus important. Lui, sang pur, avait le droit de survivre. Elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, sans importance, il l'a méprisé dès sa première année, cette miss-je-sais-tout. Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dire ces deux mots qui lui sauverait la vie. Il n'y arrivait pas, même si sa propre vie était en jeux. Si seulement il avait la volonté de son père, la force de prononcer ces deux mots qui mettrait fin à son calvaire et qui l'aiderait à monter dans l'estime de son maître.

Il entendit les pas précipités dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient et se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil. Se tournant, il faisait désormais face à la porte qui allait s'ouvrir dans deux secondes.

(*)

Je courrais dans le couloir, toujours effrayée d'être seule la nuit, toujours effrayée qu'une personne me voulant du mal me suive. J'arrivais enfin devant le cadre qui m'ouvrirait un lieu sûr.

Faisant les derniers pas qui m'en séparait, je me faufilais dans le cadre très vite, le refermant derrière moi et poussais un soupir de soulagement, je n'avais pas été attaquée.

(*)

Il lui faisait face maintenant, voyant son expression de soulagement changer très vite pour de la stupeur, de la frayeur quand elle se retournait vers lui.

Il avait pointé sa baguette vers sa poitrine, il était décidé, il n'avait plus qu'à prononcer la formule. Il y pensa très fort, espérant jeter un sort informulé comme leur apprenait le Professeur Rogue. ''_Avada Kedavra_'', mais aucune lumière verte ne jaillit de sa baguette. Son bras retomba alors mollement contre son corps, déçu.

(*)

- Mais à quoi jouais-tu Malfoy? demandais-je, fâchée qu'il m'ait fait peur.

Il se retourna, et se rassit sur son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, il avait l'air désemparé, son front plissé.

- J'ai pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse venir, dit-il enfin.

Quelqu'un. Je pensais directement au mangemort qui avait voulu ma mort. Je me rappelais soudain que Poudlard est, en cette année, mieux protégé que jamais, et que personne, surtout pas un mangemort ne pourrait passer les murs de ce château, je me figeais d'horreur, cela me semblait impossible.

- Sais-tu qui m'a agressé l'autre soir, Malfoy? Je suis sûre que tu le sais, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'il évitait soudain mon regard. Tu le sais! m'emportai-je. Dis-le moi!

Il réprima un sourire, me regarda froidement, et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Je ne peux pas, Granger. Es-tu assez bête pour croire que je vais prendre un risque supplémentaire pour t'aider? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Je voyais qu'il voulait me le dire, je n'attendais que sa réponse pour que mes craintes soit confirmées.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir qui me veux du mal? m'écriai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Les murs du château sont devenus impénétrables, en cette année, continuais-je, la gorge nouée, aucun mangemort ne pourrait y pénétrer, sauf si... Sauf s'il est déjà à l'intérieur du château...

Il leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir, mais il reprit très vite un visage impassible, ne voulant surtout pas me donner d'indice.

- Le seul mangemort qui se trouve ici, c'est toi, repris-je. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, mais ce soir-là tu étais avec moi, tu ne pouvais donc pas m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas? demandais-je.

- Alors, continuais-je sans attendre sa réponse, comment ai-je pu être attaquée par un Mangemort quand l'entrée au château est impénétrable et que tu es sensé être le seul Mangemort?

- Je ne sais pas, arrête avec tes question, tu m'embêtes, dit-il.

Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là, pas en si bon chemin, je voulais qu'il m'avoue par lui-même que j'avais raison.

- Ce mangemort, celui qui m'a attaqué, est dans l'école, affirmai-je. A ce moment même.

Il me regarda, ces yeux aciers me dévisageant, ses lèvres tremblantes de rage.

- Oui, dit-il. Il est à l'intérieur de l'école au moment où nous parlons. Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire des ballades nocturnes. Mais toi, bien sûr, comme ton ami Potter, tu te sens obligée de sortir dans les couloirs!

Je fronçai les sourcils, repensant soudainement à Harry, à sa déclaration, son baiser. J'étais perdue, mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela maintenant, il fallait que je me concentre sur ce mangemort, cette personne en qui Dumbledore a une pleine confiance. Harry avait peut-être raison, pour finir, Dumbledore accorde sa confiance trop vite aux mauvaises personnes.

- Il.. Il a fait un pacte avec ma mère, dit-il. Le serment inviolable, il est donc obligé de m'aider si je met ma vie en danger, il doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que je ne sois pas tué, et s'il advenait que je n'arrivais pas à faire ma mission... Il devra l'accomplir à ma place.

Un frisson me parcourrait, j'étais donc plus en danger que je ne le pensais. Le serment inviolable, comme son nom l'indique, est impossible à violer, sous peine de mort.

- Même si je ne t'aime pas, dit-il, je suis désolé. Ton destin est de mourir, je peux toujours essayer de te faire vivre plus longtemps, mais pas indéfiniment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas très patient, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me garder en vie? demandais-je, ébahie.

- J'ai beau vouloir te tuer, de tout mon coeur, pour sauver ma peau, dit-il, je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais avoir la volonté de ma tante, ou de mon père, mais avoir la mort d'une sang-de-bourbe sur la conscience ne me plaît pas.

- Si tu l'avais laissé me tuer, je n'aurais pas à vivre dans la peur.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser te tuer, dit-il. Rogue doit rester au-près de Dumbledore le plus longtemps possible pour le Seigneur.

Au moment où il prononça ses paroles, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Ses yeux s'agrandir et il se retourna vivement vers le feu. Voulant éviter mon regard. Je crus même apercevoir un léger rose apparaître sur ses joues.

Mais j'avais mes soupçons confirmés; La personne qui me voulait du mal était au château, et en plus de ne pas lâcher prise, cette personne était **_Rogue_**.

* * *

**Voila enfin! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et que vous aimerez toujours autant.**

**Laissez-moi vos reviews please :)**


	6. Traînée de Poudre

**Voici le sixième chapitre, avec énormément de retard, j'en suis désolée, l'école me prend beaucoup de mon temps libre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le regard glacé que me lançait Ginny, Ron qui me toisant avec mépris, tout le monde se retournait vers moi quand je passais. Le déclic se fit très vite dans ma tête et je courus chercher Harry, comment avait-il pu?

- Harry? appelais-je lorsque je le vis, le dos tourné, occupé de manger.

Il se retourna lentement vers moi et me regarda en grimaçant.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Ma mine sévère lui faisait peur, je le voyait dans ses yeux, il attendait le moment où je lui crierais dessus.

- Peut-on aller discuter, s'il-te-plait, dis-je, essayant de garder un ton neutre malgré la colère qui montait en moi.

- Hermione.. commença-t-il.

- Tout de suite! le coupai-je, perdant peu à peu mon sang froid, le ton qui montait.

Il me suivit hors de la grande salle, les regards nous suivaient, intéressés par ce qui se passait entre nous deux.

Une fois dans un endroit du couloir peu fréquenté, je me retournai vers lui, il me regardait avec un air désolé.  
Je devais l'avouer, Harry avait bien changé pendant l'été, il était devenu beaucoup plus grand, plus beau, il était devenu un homme, ce qui avait eu le don de rendre Ginny encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il avait toujours l'oeil vif, et il restait le Harry que je connaissais, mais il avait désormais une voix grave, des traits plus masculins, moins enfantins. Il était beau.

- Pourquoi? le questionnai-je. Pourquoi l'avoir dit à tout le monde?

Les larmes de colères commençaient à me monter aux yeux, je pensais à mon amie, Ginny, elle ne pourrait jamais me pardonner. Et Ron, lui, peut-être oubliera que j'ai trahie sa soeur.

- Je n'ai rien dit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça à Ginny, jamais, pas si vite.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce alors? demandais-je en m'emportant.

- Hier soir, je pensais que Ron dormait, je me suis trompé. Il a dû se réveiller quand je suis sorti de mon lit. Il m'a suivi, je ne sais pas comment, vu que j'étais sous ma cape, mais..

- J'ai crié, dis-je, effarée.

- Quoi? demanda Harry.

- Hier, quand tu as mis ta main sur moi, j'ai eu peur et j'ai crié, il a du l'entendre. C'est comme ça qu'il nous a retrouvé.

C'était donc de ma faute, tout.

- Ginny ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole, dis-je alors, la voix chevrotante.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, son étreinte était réconfortante. Je sentais son souffle léger dans mes cheveux, son coeur battre sous sa chemise. Son odeur m'enivra, et j'oubliais toute contrainte.  
Puis, il se détacha de moi, trop vite à mon goût. Il me regarda, de l'appréhension plein les yeux, se demandant si j'étais encore fâchée. Il ne vit plus de trace de colère sur mon visage et me sourit, ce même sourire qu'hier soir. Ce sourire qui pouvait me faire fondre désormais.

Pouvais-je être amoureuse d'Harry? Cela m'aurait semblé tellement débile d'y penser avant hier soir, mais maintenant cela me semblait tellement possible. Il n'y avait pas de doute, j'aimais Harry, du moins comme mon frère et mon meilleur ami, alors pourquoi pas plus? Après tout, il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et l'amitié.

Ma relation avec Harry se sut comme une traînée de poudre. Beaucoup de filles me demandèrent si Harry embrassait bien, si je voulais bien le partager, si j'étais vraiment avec ou alors s'il était libre. Je les éconduisais, leur disant de s'occuper de leur oignons.

Ginny ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle daigne me parler, même s'il fallut qu'elle me crie des horreurs à la figure. Heureusement, j'avais encore Luna comme compagnie féminine, qui restait beaucoup avec Ginny et était partagée entre deux feux. Luna était très apaisante, car si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne vous embêtait pas avec vos histoires de coeur et ne vous posait pas de question, c'était bien Luna.

J'avais tellement de chose à penser que j'en oubliais presque Drago et sa terrible mission, une fois rentrée, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet; On voulait ma mort.

A ce moment là, tout le reste me semblait tellement mineur, tellement futile, que je me trouvais stupide de ne pas avoir penser à ce que Drago m'avait enfin révélé hier soir.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi stupide, Granger! me donna pour tout accueil Drago Malfoy, accoudé à son fauteuil.

Il avait le teint blafard de celui qui n'eut pas dormi, de grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, son regard était, comme à l'habitude, froid et austère.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Malfoy! m'emportais-je.

La pression de ma journée me submergea, tous mes problèmes, Ginny, Ron, étais-je vraiment amoureuse d'Harry, cela en valait-il la peine?

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, ma vue s'embuait déjà, et ne vis plus que la couleur orange du feu qui se tenait face à moi. Une première larme s'écoula sur ma joue, que je frottais d'un geste.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux? s'emporta Malfoy. Si seulement tu aurais pu être assez rusée pour garder cette relation pour toi! Saint Potter, dit-il agacé, je pensais que vous étiez loyal envers vos amis, vous, les Gryffondors.

Je m'écroulais sur le canapé, secouée de sanglot. Pourquoi maintenant, ces traitresses ne pouvaient-elles pas attendre que je sois seule, il fallait que je pleure devant Drago Malfoy.

Bizarrement, je sentis une main hésitante me tapoter l'épaule, me donnant des petits coups, plutôt que m'apaisaient. Mais je ne pouvais me plaindre, c'était tout ce que Malfoy était en pouvoir de faire.

- Tu te rends compte que si le Seigneur est au courant de Potter et toi, il aura une raison de plus pour vouloir ta mort? dit-il, la voix toujours cassante et dure.

- Je.. Je sais, formulais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

(*)

Me surprenant moi-même, voir Granger dans cet état-là ne me plaisait guère. Cette relation ne me plaisait pas. Je les avais vu dans les couloirs, se serrant dans les bras. Cette vision m'avait inspiré du dégoût. Il fallait que Granger se sépare de Potter, c'était la seule solution.

* * *

**Voila, voila! Qu'en pensez-vous, donnez-moi vos reviews**

**Bises, X.**


End file.
